Help Me Get Over
by Faboeloes
Summary: entahlah... Cuma fic tentang Kuze Hibiki dengan Hotsuin Yamato... OneSided!YamaHibi, slight YamaMako and AlcorHibi


"**Help Me... Help Me... Get Over You..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Help Me Get Over ****© Jonalyn Viray**

**Shin Megami Tensei : Devil Survivor 2 The Animation © ALTUS**

**This Fiction © Me**

**All of Kuze Hibiki's POV**

**Normal!AU**

**"Help Me Get Over"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I know that this wound will bleed again**_

_**Now I'm here right beside the one I love**_

_**I see he's in love with someone else**_

_**Now I know I just got to let him go**_

_**Because it's over, Help me get over**_

Aku tatap dirinya yang sedang berada disebelahku. Kami berdua sedang berasa di dalam pesawat dari Inggris menuju Jepang. Sedari tadi, dia hanya melihat keluar jendela pesawat dan bibirnya seperti menyunggingkan senyum.

Aku tahu, dirinya sedang menyukai seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah asistennya sendiri di Hotsuin _Corporation._ Sako Makoto namanya. Gadis itu memang cantik, tinggi, dan memang idaman para pria. Aku tahu, aku memang harus merelakan Yamato untuk bersama dengan gadis itu.

Semua ini memang sudah berakhir...

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**There is no easy way of letting go**_

_**But I know there's no sense**_

_**In holding on too much to something fading**_

_**Help me, Help me**_

_**Help me get over you**_

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi...

Apa yang harus aku lakukan...

Aku tidak bisa semudah itu melepas Yamato yang pernah mengisi relung hatiku. Tapi aku tahu, meskipun aku menahan dirinya untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanku, semuanya akan sia-sia. Pasti dia akan pergi juga. Semuanya akan sia-sia. Meskipun aku memegangnya erat-erat, karena dia akan pergi.

Kumohon... Bantu aku untuk melupakanmu...

_**Now I see, You're so happy with her**_

_**Deep inside I just don't know what to feel**_

_**Oh, I'm sure, You don't need me anymore**_

_**So I'll go on, Try my best to just move on**_

_**Now that it's over, I got to get over**_

Kulihat kalian berdua turun dari sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Kau mengenakan jas yang memang sangat pantas untukmu. Sedangkan, sang gadis memakai gaun pengantin yang sangat indah. Aku tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Aku tak tahu, aku harus sedih, senang, tertawa, menangis, ataupun marah.

Setelah acara sakralmu ini selesai, aku yakin kau tidak akan membutuhkanku lagi seperti dulu. Kau tidak akan meminta tolong padaku. Bahkan, mungkin kau tidak akan menelponku atau meng-_email_-ku untuk sekedar bilang 'Selamat Pagi'.

Sekarang, setelah semua ini... Kita sudah berakhir...

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**There is no easy way of letting go**_

_**But I know there's no sense**_

_**In holding on too much to something fading**_

_**Help me, Help me**_

_**Help me get over you**_

_**I know I've got to leave it all behind**_

_**Somehow I'll try to get you off my mind**_

_**So tell me what to do**_

_**Help me get over...**_

Isak tangisku bergema didalam kamarku. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar tahu. Aku harus melupakannya dan aku **memang **harus melupakannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan...? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu...

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**There is no easy way of letting go**_

_**But I know there's no sense**_

_**In holding on too much to something fading**_

_**Help me, Help me**_

_**Help me get over you**_

**Ting~ Tong~**

"He... Siapa malam-malam kesini..." Aku mengusap air mataku dan beranjak keluar. Tanganku meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"_Konbanwa..._"

"Eh?" Aku tertegun. Dia siapa? Kenapa dia bisa ada dirumahku? Padahal aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Kau...siapa...?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak asing dengan orang ini.

"Ah, padahal sepertinya kita pernah bertemu..." gumam sang pemuda putih. "Aku Alcor."

"Alcor...?"

"_Ha'i_."

"_Ano..._ Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Aku lalu mengajaknya masuk dan mempersilakannya duduk.

"Ah, aku hanya. Ingin meminta maaf."

"Eh...? Untuk apa?"

"Aku minta maaf karena Yamato, um...kurang peka." Alcor menjawab.

_'Jangan bahas dia lagi, kumohon...' _batinku pedih. Sungguh, aku merasa menjadi seperti anak perempuan saja.

"A-ah, _iie. _Tidak apa-apa." Aku berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

"Pasti berat ya, melupakan orang yang kita sayangi..." ucap Alcor. Sial, dia pandai sekali membuatku menangis. Sumpah, aku bisa merasakan mataku memanas. Aku menunduk untuk menutupi wajahku.

**Puk!**

Aku merasakan tangan berada diatas kepalaku. Tangannya mirip dengan tangan Yamato. Tangannya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada gunanya jika kau menunggunya terus," ucapnya setelah kami berdiam diri. Aku masih terdiam dan menatap lantai. Ucapannya memang benar.

"Besok pagi, mau jalan-jalan?" Dia bertanya. Tentu saja aku terkejut.

"Jalan? Um... Boleh-boleh saja," jawabku. Boleh juga r_efreshing_ dari segala hal.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang kesini. Aku permisi." Dia membungkuk dan keluar.

"_Ha'i. Arigatou, _Alcor-_san._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'Aku pasti bisa melupakannya...pasti...'**_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N : oke ini apa?! Щ(˚Д˚щ) please review and favfoll! Terciptanya fic ini karena abis nonton AMV Yamato x Hibiki dengan judul 'Moving On' keren abis dan angst abis deh!**


End file.
